


Big Business and Nefarious Negotiations

by TelepathJeneral



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelepathJeneral/pseuds/TelepathJeneral
Summary: You know how everyone really just wishes they could have a week without having to save the world? Yeah, that's not happening this weekend.Seto Kaiba would really like the chance to get some work done, and Yugi and the gang are helping Grandpa with an errand. Unfortunately, things will not be so simple for long.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding some spellings: I know there are official English spellings for some names, but for now I am using phonetic spellings and going with what looks right. If it's immersion breaking, I can go back through and correct them, but I'm sticking with my own spellings for now.

The ballroom had been prepared: not just arranged, but polished, the finest accoutrements the hotel had to offer arranged in pleasing patterns to catch the eye. Champagne and aperitifs were borne on gleaming platters, and while the effect served to highlight the efficiency and dignity of the rooms available, the opulence of the furnishings served to reinforce expectations of grandeur and money.

Ah, money.

The finest gatherings, defined by true taste, would never be aggressive or arrogant in their presentation of their riches. This was  _ not _ one of those gatherings. Oh, there was an attempt: diamonds and glass were not so overwhelming as to blind a new arrival. But the attendees of this gathering smiled to each other and joked loudly about their achievements, with none of the refined dignity that would have accompanied conversations of another social strata. The decorations here were designed to flatter everyone’s ideals of wealth.

In a sea of business suits and trim, dull-colored blazers, Seto Kaiba’s entrance in his white and purple was distracting at best. However, Seto Kaiba would never settle for merely “distracting”. Fashionably late as he was, he made an effort to hold the door open for as long as possible, allowing the eyes of all attendees to find him before he truly entered the room. 

Other presidents and CEOs had attendants or advisors hanging around them, curating their image and crafting the exact persona they should portray. Kaiba had never suffered the interjections of such “attendants”, and for those that did earn the privilege of seeing him daily, he took great pains to ensure they knew their place. Various publications had theorized the exact mechanics of his routines and ideas, but Kaiba’s decision making process was not exactly complicated.

He knew what he needed to do, and he did it.

Attending a business convention was not high on his list of priorities, but he was well aware of the various responsibilities that came with his position. The advantages of being president of KaibaCorp were earned, not given. 

Technically, as a heavy investor in this gathering, KaibaCorp (and Kaiba himself) had the right to make a speech and be as vivid and exaggerated as he wanted. However, this was not a tournament setting, and Kaiba had no need to justify his presence by performing for these suited geezers. It was enough to simply attend, and his fashion sense would make him memorable enough to confirm his attendance.

It was not that Kaiba disliked these kinds of events. On the contrary, there was an elegant performance aspect to meeting like this, to engage with other professionals and discuss relevant topics of interest. However, his tolerance for such conversations was limited. It was more entertaining to contextualize such events with his other experiences.

It was not that he spent his time daydreaming about Duel Monsters. That was  _ never _ the case. He was simply  _ contextualizing _ with his preferred thought experiments.

Sometimes it was chess, too, so there.

Everyone knew that these kinds of events were all about reconnaissance, anyway. Board members would be relaxed outside of the board room, and valuable information could be gleaned from even minor references. Kaiba’s memory had been carefully honed over years of practice, and the art of drawing connections from inference, logic, and strategic deduction was second nature to him. There would be other individuals to implement specific business plans, but Kaiba could always sketch out the rough plans in his head. 

This event was no different. It was more complex, less...organized, in certain respects. Kaiba could sense how he was straddling an unusual boundary here. Most of the people in this room knew him as Seto Kaiba, the president of KaibaCorp and a potential rival for their business holdings. But his expertise as a tournament duelist had informed certain aspects of this encounter. He’d been on a  _ planning committee _ .

While the businessmen might meet and confer up here, dining fine and chuckling at their accomplishments, the building they now occupied was being arranged even further to accommodate a new audience. A few floors down, stalls were being arranged and booths set up, all to cater to the whims of a wide and fickle audience.

Games aficionados came in many types, and Kaiba had been forced to realize that business people had no  _ clue _ about the varieties available. Even the ones who invested heavily in specific children’s entertainment were fixated on the numbers and figures, not on the actual intrigue of the games. It was uncomfortable to realize that he was surrounded by fools--but then, it was not an unfamiliar experience. 

They would not, in fact, be holding a tournament. Somewhere, deep down, Kaiba could acknowledge that this was a good thing. After all, if there was a tournament, he would need to enter. And if he entered, he would need to win. That hadn’t really been his ‘thing’ lately. But this time, he could focus on business. KaibaCorp would be able to take up a good portion of hall space for its own tech demonstrations, crushing the other booths with sheer volume, and perhaps seal the deal with some business partners who hadn’t been fully committed.

Perhaps he wouldn’t be dueling. But he might still enjoy the thrill of victory, in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu-gi-oh is a good show, okay? I just felt like the gang truly did need a break from Egyptian mysticism, even if it means they have to deal with Kaiba's issues a bit more.
> 
> Someday, Kaiba will have a proper resolution...someday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, they can call Kaiba a 'friend', but he never agreed that he had to be polite to them.

The convention was  _ huge _ .

Granted, Yugi and his friends had been at some pretty huge events before, with stadiums of observers and televised duels. But those had usually been open to the air, while this was indoors and  _ packed _ to the gills.

Yugi’s grandfather had seen the flyer in one of his periodicals, and when Yugi had asked about it, he’d confirmed that it would combine elements of a gaming expo and a regular convention. Though his grandfather had mused about attending, he’d had to refuse on the grounds of time.

Yugi had offered to go in his place, and though his grandfather had hemmed and hawed, eventually he had agreed to send Yugi with a “shopping list” of things to look for. As Teya, then Joey, had invited themselves along, Yugi had tried to impress on them the importance of focusing on their goals. This was not merely a sightseeing adventure: they had things to look for! The games shop needed to stay current, and it could only do that by studying what was happening in the games world.

Joey’s enthusiasm had kept them optimistic during the extended process of checking in and entering to the hall, and Yugi had forced himself to focus as they began walking the aisles. He was grateful that at least he wasn’t immediately recognized, and with Teya and Joey on either side of him, he could actually move through the crowds rather easily. 

It was rather nice, actually, simply to watch people move. Yes, he stopped at a few booths and asked about their displays, but he didn’t  _ have _ to do that. He wanted to help Grandpa Motou, and that was enough.

They managed to spend the entire morning simply wandering the halls, and the bustle of it all felt so  _ normal _ that Yugi even forgot to check with the Pharaoh. Not that he  _ needed _ to, of course--usually, during the school day, the Pharaoh would simply keep to himself--but Yugi hoped the break was restful for the other soul.

This hope lasted just until Teya smacked his arm, tugging him to the side to point over the heads of the crowd. “Yugi, look!”

“Ow! Teya!” Yugi rubbed his arm, frowning as he tried to follow her arm. “I would’ve looked anyway.”

“Isn’t that Kaiba? What’s he doing here?”

“Teya. It’s a gaming expo. He runs a gaming company. It’s not all that surprising.”

“Oh, great. We were gonna have a nice weekend, and then  _ he _ shows up!” Joey huffed, squinting at the distant figure of Seto Kaiba. Fortunately, Kaiba was easy to see in his bold white coat, and Yugi considered the unusual mix of trepidation and relief he felt to see the older man. 

Kaiba was still their friend, after all. Spurred on by a sudden enthusiasm, Yugi plunged ahead into the crowd, weaving past the other attendees and even a few burly security guards before waving eagerly. “Kaiba!”

It was an odd moment: Kaiba did in fact turn to see Yugi, even making direct eye contact, but then turned away again. Yugi felt disappointment surge over him, and he sagged back as Joey and Teya finally caught up with him. “Oh, hey guys.”

“Don’t--take off--like that!” Joey panted, clapping a hand on Yugi’s shoulder. “Did you find him?”

“I suppose he has things to do.” Yugi nodded, jumping with surprise as a man in a black suit appeared behind them. “Uh, hello?”

“Yugi Motou?” The voice was odd, even faintly familiar, and Yugi hesitated before responding.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“Mister Kaiba has invited you to join him. If you’ll follow me--”

“Roland?” Teya grinned up at the stern figure, gripping Yugi’s arm again. “It’s me, Teya! And Joey!”

“I’m...familiar with Mister Wheeler, miss.”

“Oh.” Teya blinked, perplexed when he did not continue explaining. “And you’re familiar with me.”

“Miss--”

“Teya. It’s my name.” 

Roland, to his credit, made a stiff bow, guiding the trio forward. “Very well. Yugi Motou. Mister Wheeler. … Teya.”

Yugi shook his head, wriggling out of Teya’s grip as Roland escorted them between other security guards and finally brought them to Kaiba’s side. Yugi had never heard a good explanation for Kaiba’s fashion choices, but then again, he wasn’t prepared to defend his own eclectic tastes. In that sense, he supposed they were even. However, Kaiba was still a good head or so taller than Yugi or his friends, and Yugi felt the strain of having to look  _ up _ at Kaiba to begin a conversation.

“You could just ask us to come over, Kaiba. I mean, it’s nice to see Roland again, but--”

“You haven’t been mobbed?” Kaiba interrupted. It was odd, how Kaiba could maintain a conversation while pretending not to look at Yugi. The level of discourtesy was nothing new for Kaiba, but Yugi could not find a suitable way to mention it. “You’re a tournament level duelist. Certainly someone would have recognized you.”

“I don’t go around with a set of bodyguards.” Yugi pointed out, glancing back at Roland and the other dark suits. “Are they really necessary?”

“I’ll let you answer that for yourself.” Kaiba responded tersely, refusing to register the presence of Joey or Teya. “This isn’t a Duel Monsters event.”

“The shop does more than just Duel Monsters.”

“The shop?” Kaiba actually had to pause to think, recalling the context for Yugi’s attendance. “Ah. Yes. Your grandfather.”

“Right.” Yugi frowned, a touch offended that Kaiba could forget Grandpa Motou so easily. “You don’t have to invite us up here, you know, if you’re busy--”

“There’s rarely a time when I’m  _ not _ busy.” 

“So you--” Yugi stopped himself, clearing his throat to cover the pause. “Um. Thanks for the invitation, then.”

“If you’re looking for something in particular, you might as well have a decent guide.” Kaiba nodded, gesturing to the hall in general. “KaibaCorp helped organize a large portion of this, but we aren’t the only ones involved. I could direct you to some of the other corporations involved.”

“So Industrial Illusions, too?” Teya pushed forward, coming to Yugi’s side. “They’re still making cards, and if you’re here--”

“Maximilien Pegasus doesn’t attend.” Kaiba shook his head, 

“So wait--Pegasus isn’t here? This seems like the perfect place for him to make an appearance!” Teya squinted out at the crowd, attempting to search for the distinctive figure.

“Despite what you’ve seen of him, Maximilien Pegasus attends such conventions incredibly rarely.” Kaiba nodded, arms folded over his chest as he scanned the huge hall. “The exact format of his public relations is unusual in this business.”

“How do you mean?”

Kaiba exhaled slowly, his eyes closing in apparent irritation. “I don’t have time for the full business breakdown, but most executives agree that Pegasus is unconventional. He presents a very specific public image, but he only maintains that image through intense secrecy in his private life. Many of the inner workings of his company are unknown even to me.”

“Oh, what, because you’re so well-informed?” Joey’s voice was heavy with sarcasm, and he turned to face Kaiba.

“Yes.” Kaiba said, voice clipped. “KaibaCorp has been attempting to investigate Industrial Illusions for years.”

“But aren’t most business people pretty, well, unique? I mean, you can just look at--” Teya gestured to Kaiba, only to recoil in sudden realization. “That is, uh. I guess I haven’t met a lot of really important business people.”

“I make a point of presenting myself with some  _ distinction _ .” Kaiba enunciated, making Teya turn away again in mounting embarrassment. “Pegasus and I share some of our notoriety for our public images, but we have taken very different paths to get there.”

“And yet both of you focus on Duel Monsters!” Yugi said, eyes glittering with recognition. “Hasn’t that given you opportunities to learn more about Pegasus?”

“No.” Kaiba paused, glancing down at the group around him before apparently recognizing that Mokubah was not present to explain further. “KaibaCorp has approached Pegasus many times with a variety of proposals. We’ve made business deals, copyright deals, marketing strategies: we get nothing back. 

“As I entered tournaments, I received materials from Industrial Illusions, but the utility of these items was limited at best. Eventually, KaibaCorp had to simply reverse-engineer some of the technology utilized in the duel arenas to refine the interface further, and even when we went to market, we received only a cursory approval letter from Pegasus. The man himself never made an appearance, and even the meetings we could arrange only led us to lower-level executives.

“I’ve learned about Pegasus’s strategies, but only through watching him play. Despite his secrecy in the business world, he participates in tournaments without hesitation. This makes some of the upper-level tournaments dangerous places to be: companies from around the world will try to get their staff on the guest list while actual duelists are fighting for a spot in the competition. If anything, this ‘convention’ is tame by those standards.”

Yugi nodded thoughtfully, considering the layout of the hall once more. It wasn’t often that he’d heard Kaiba talk extensively about his business decisions, but considering the way they’d met, it made a certain amount of sense. 

“So you can begin to predict Pegasus’s moves for his company the same way you’d predict his moves in a duel.” Teya noted, her brow furrowed. “I didn’t realize this could all get so complicated.”

“We don’t spend our time cracking jokes and swapping stories, despite what some of you may think.” As Kaiba turned away from the hall, Joey narrowed his eyes in irritation, one hand already in a prepared fist.

“Yeah, well, some of us don’t spend our time makin’ speeches and ignoring our friends, rich boy!”

Kaiba did not turn back, but he did pause, back straight and coat still swishing gently around his legs. “I’m not going to stop anyone from attending this little get-together, and I’m certainly not going to stop you from participating in the events. But if you think I’m required to spend my time explaining everything to you, you’re sorely mistaken.”

Joey prepared for a follow-up retort, but before he could get it out, Kaiba continued walking, leaving the group standing in the hall. With a groan of frustration, Joey turned back to Yugi and Teya, his anger written clearly all over his expression.

“Sometimes I  _ really _ hate that guy.”

“He’s right, though, Joey. We  _ did _ sort of show up unannounced.” Teya considered.

“Yeah, but still! He can’t just ignore us like that!”

“I think that this isn’t the Kaiba we’re used to meeting.” Yugi frowned, confused by the meditative silence of the Pharaoh. “Think about the times we’ve usually seen him before. When he’s dueling, Kaiba is focused entirely on the duel.”

“That, and on takin’ apart anyone else in his way.”

“True, but here, it’s a little different. We’ve seen him make press releases on TV, but that’s not the same as meeting him in person during one of these events. He probably is really busy.” Yugi nodded, adjusting his coat to sit more comfortably on his shoulders. “Still, it’s good to see him.”  _ And I hope he’s at least a little happy to see us! _

“Speak for yourself.” Joey shook his head, trying to erase the scowl that had formed. “Now, whaddya say we start lookin’ for cards? I think I saw a shop in another room that had new magnet monsters!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't be a Yu-gi-oh story without a kidnapping.

It was surprising how quickly everything could go wrong. One moment, the three of them were walking through an aisle packed with people; the next, Yugi was being torn away from the group, swallowed by a sea of people.

Neither Joey nor Teya were close enough to Yugi to feel the moment he was pulled away, but Teya could see the flash of movement as Yugi disappeared from her side. She whirled, reaching out for Joey, and felt herself buffeted by the rush of people as she tried to fight the current. “Joey! It’s Yugi!”

“Yug!” Joey could see now, two larger, stronger figures moving against the flow of people, with a smaller form trapped between them. “Teya, c’mon--”

“I’m trying!” Even as Teya did her best to negotiate the crush of the crowd, she could see the taller individuals widening the gap between them, taking Yugi even further away. A rush of fear overwhelmed her, and she reached out for Joey even as they were forced to come to a halt. Out of breath and disoriented from the sudden movement, the two of them stared at the retreating figures, confused and unsure of their next move.

“Did they...take him?”

“They’re not Kaiba’s goons--Kaiba learned he could just ask.”

“But where would they go? And why?”

“Teya, I don’t know.”

Teya frowned, folding her arms over her chest in an attempt to bolster her resolution. “Well, you know what we have to do now, Joey.”

“Yeah! Uh, what’s that?”

“We’re going to have to get him back.”

_++_

_This is bad._

**_I know, Yugi._ **

_I mean, not only are we separated from Joey and Teya, but we don’t even know where we are! And it’s not like these guys have been really helpful in answering any questions…_

**_You’re right._ **

_At least I have you._

**_Always, Yugi. Now, let’s check what we have one more time._ **

It was a dark, empty room. Yugi was not one for exaggeration, but the place was downright medieval. The floor was hard concrete, the walls simple sheets reinforced by girders, and the only light came from outside the room, through the cracks around the door. It was still enough light, and Yugi’s eyes had adjusted enough, to see the barrenness of the room itself, but Yugi took a deep breath and reached toward his belt.

They hadn’t taken his cards. He was grateful for that. Maybe this was all a misunderstanding, and they could just talk to someone one and--

**_That’s not likely, Yugi. They targeted you specifically._ **

Yugi sighed, unclasping the container that protected his deck, and leaned against the wall as he began to shuffle the cards. It was an old habit by now, though he couldn’t do any of the fancy tricks he’d seen other duelists do. As he slid the cards through the routine, he tried to recall as much of his deck as he could, reorganizing it in his mind even as he shuffled blindly.

_Even a Kariboh would be nice to have. At least he’s always been supportive._

**_Yes. But remember, we are not without resources._ **

_Resources?_

**_Continue checking the deck._ **

When the Pharaoh decided to be mysterious, Yugi didn’t have much choice: he continued the routine, recalling the details of his magic cards, trap cards, and the increasingly complicated formulae of Dark Magic spells. His Dark Magician was a tried-and-true monster, but it truly shone when played in conjunction with any of the other Dark Magic items. He could use the Spellbook or Magical Formula, summon the Dark Magician Girl, use time to create a Dark Sage, find Polymerization and--

**_Move on._ **

Yugi jumped in surprise, intrigued by the Pharaoh’s tone. They worked together now, as a team, but the Pharaoh still had the strength to frighten Yugi sometimes. Yugi continued studying his deck mentally, sorting and categorizing the creatures within. 

Even as he prepared to re-do the categorization, the door rattled with movement, and Yugi quickly slid his deck back into its container in order to stand. A large, burly guard blocked most of the light from outside, and as he moved in, Yugi could see the vaguest outlines of items in the hallway beyond. 

“Good. You’re up.”

“Let me go!”

“Heh. Fat chance of that, kid.” 

“There’s no reason to do this!” Yugi protested, edging backwards as the man approached.

“The boss wants to talk to you, so you’re going to have a talk.” The guard reached forward, but Yugi found himself reaching out, a hand thrust before him to halt the guard’s approach.

“Stop there!”

The guard smirked. “Oh, I can tell we’re gonna have fun.”

“I propose a wager.” 

_Are you sure about this?_

“I draw one card from my deck. If it has a defense lower than two thousand, then I come along willingly. If it has a defense higher than two thousand, then I walk out of here on my own.”

“Oh, you’re a comedian, too! Go ahead, try it.”

Yugi reached again for his deck, inhaling deeply as he slid a card free. Twisting it round, he stepped into the light, smiling proudly as the image of Big Shield Gardna became visible. 

“Perfect. Looks like twenty six hundred!”

“It doesn’t matter, kid.” The guard lunged forward, reaching to grab Yugi’s arm, but something in Yugi’s mind...shifted.

He was not sure how to feel about this part. 

Something _happened_ to the guard, something swift and terrible, and Yugi looked away as the man recoiled sharply. He could feel how the Pharaoh was using his body, how something in that ancient spirit overwhelmed the weaker mind. The guard cried out, feet stumbling against the concrete floor, and Yugi backpedaled to a far wall as the guard fell into a twitching heap. 

Already overwhelmed and bewildered, Yugi raced to the door, darting out into the hallway to choose a direction and start running. It was complicated, negotiating his body while in motion and still questioning the Pharaoh’s decision, but the other spirit was stronger and more focused.

_Was that necessary?_

**_He will remain unhurt. For now._ **

_We agreed--_

**_Yugi, I know that it may seem frightening to you when I use my full power. This is our best chance, right now, of escaping. The longer we remain here, the harder it becomes for our friends to find us._ **

Yugi had to consider this quietly, watching the Pharaoh direct his body around a corner and toward an external door. If he could just get outside, he might be able to tell where he was.

“Oh. Hello.” The voice was soft, soft enough for Yugi to ignore at first, but as he reached the outer door, he jerked back in surprise to hear footsteps approaching.

“You have to help me!”

“Ah. About that.” As if by magic, a slim, dark figure had appeared behind Yugi, and Yugi turned cautiously to watch the newcomer approach. His skin was darker even than the Tomb Keepers’ had been, and his eyes were deep and penetrating. To imagine that such a figure would have such a soft, gentle voice--Yugi was suddenly reminded of Bakura, full of contrasts. This person’s voice even had the altered vowels of some kind of accent, though Yugi could not identify the source. “You’re...shorter than I thought.”

“You know me?” Yugi straightened, unsure of what to make of this encounter. He needed to get _out_ of this place!

“Yugi Motou? Everyone knows you. I’m impressed they actually managed to _get_ you.” The other man lifted a hand, drawing a rough circle in the air as an improvised flourish. “You have no idea what’s in store for you.”

“I don’t _want_ to know!” Yugi protested, a rush of adrenaline making his heart race. To face someone like this without even the support of his friends...well, it was almost too much to consider!

“Oh, you might.” The man nodded curtly, his other hand reaching into the pocket of his coat to draw out a dueling deck. “You may call me Malakai, for now.”

 _For now?_ “You can’t intend to duel.”

“And why not? It’s why I’m here. It’s why _you’re_ here. Draw your cards, Yugi Motou, and let me prove a point.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone remember how the Pharaoh canonically has the power to knock people unconscious with his mind? I feel like we need to bring that up more often.

“Yugi!”

“It’s like a sardine can in here, packed full of people!” Joey scowled as he was elbowed by another group of passersby, his frustration mounting. “What do you wanna bet no one even  _ saw _ the guys that took him!”

“We need to find someone in charge! Aren’t there any security guards around here?” Teya grabbed at Joey’s arm, dragging him out of the path of another gaggle of shoppers. “C’mon, Joey, think. Security cameras are all over this place, and there has to be someone.”

“Yeah, someone who’s not paid enough to care about  _ our _ problems. You remember the drill, Teya, people don’t listen to us until it’s too late! And without Yugi--”

“We can  _ do _ things without Yugi.” Teya said, shooting daggers at Joey. “You’re a duelist in your own right, Joey, and I’ve earned my spot in a pretty fancy arts school. We didn’t need Yugi for those things.”

“I mean, Yugi taught me how to duel.”

“That’s not the point!” Teya jerked away from Joey to fold her arms over her chest. “We can’t follow those guys, right? We don’t have a way of tracking Yugi.”

“Tracking…” Joey scowled again, staring at the wall. “If we were in a tournament, we could plug into the GPS system, right? That tried to track Yugi.”

“We couldn’t, but Mokubah could. That was a KaibaCorp system.” Teya said.

“Of  _ course _ it was.” Joey rolled his eyes, straightening his jacket. “If this ends with you convincing me we need to talk to Kaiba--”

“Hey, if we could find Mokubah first, I’m sure it wouldn’t be that difficult.” Teya tried to smile, but let it fade with a soft sigh. “All things considered, it would be at least easier to find the Kaibas than it would be to find Yugi.”

“But what makes you think they’d even care? This isn’t a KaibaCorp event.”

“Are you kidding? It’s Mokubah! He came back for us when we were trapped by Marik, you know.” Teya winced with the memory, grabbing Joey’s hand again. “Come on. We already know Kaiba’s here somewhere. And if Mokubah is anywhere, he’ll be where Kaiba is.”

There was an unfortunately circular nature to these encounters. Joey could feel it, even with his poor memory. Just as the duels could become predictable, so too, could their own lives.  _ Although _ , Joey mused as they began canvassing the huge halls,  _ I kinda figured one face-off with Kaiba would have been enough for a day’s work _ . 

As interesting as the exposition was--the vendors alone were intriguing, and even Teya was tempted by a few of the stalls--their concern for Yugi overrode any distractions. Teya could feel it in her chest, like a physical object slowly growing beneath her ribcage. It was  _ heavy _ , and thick: this concern, her worry. She knew that Yugi was capable--perhaps the most capable of all of them, particularly with the Pharaoh’s strength. She’d talked Joey down just a few moments ago, but even so, she couldn’t truly predict what Yugi might be doing. 

All of them had faced truly terrible creatures, especially when Marik had muscled his way into their lives. How would Yugi handle a threat that didn’t seem to come from his own past?

“Uh, Teya?”

“What?” Teya shook herself back to awareness, blinking quickly to dismiss her wandering thoughts. Joey was watching her strangely, having regained some of his confidence even as they’d been walking.

“This might not be a KaibaCorp expo thingie, but there  _ is _ a KaibaCorp booth. I think it takes up, like, half of the other hall.” Joey jerked a thumb over his shoulder, offering a lopsided smile. “Don’t know why we didn’t think of that first.”

“I guess we really are confused when we don’t have a good plan.” Teya nodded quickly, matching Joey’s smile with a hopeful smile of her own. “It’s better than wandering in here for too long!”

Crossing the halls seemed to be easier; apparently, their practice so far was paying off. Even though the booth was large and bustling with movement, there was enough space for Joey and Teya to squeeze close to the counter itself, scanning the items available not for technical specs and details, but to determine if either of the Kaiba brothers was in attendance.

“Teya? I can’t see either of them.” Joey said.

“We could always  _ wait  _ here.” Teya squeezed past another salesperson, brows furrowed as she looked across the entire booth. “Though I don’t really look forward to hanging around to be stepped on!”

Even as she spoke, a demonstration from another section of the booth finished, and Teya watched as a number of salespeople made their bows and moved away. From behind a computer console, a smaller figure could be seen moving to the side, and Teya shoved Joey forward in order to try and get closer.

The crush of the crowd suddenly faded, and Teya felt herself fall forward as Joey grabbed her by an arm. “Careful, Teya.”

“Joey?” Without any preamble, the figure drew nearer, revealing Mokubah Kaiba in a mis-matched collection of long sleeves, vest, and baggy pants. “Oh. Teya!”

“Mokubah!” Though he might share a last name with Seto Kaiba, Mokubah was still a comforting sight, and Teya felt some of her tension ease as she crouched to face Mokubah directly. “We knew you’d be here!”

“They wanted me to be here to help with some of the demonstrations. You’d be surprised how many of these people don’t do their research.” Mokubah frowned, crossing his arms in a very Seto-esque expression.

“And they let you run the computers?” Joey asked.

“I’ve been a tournament commissioner, research and development partner, and supervisor of more than a few ‘personal projects’. I  _ think _ I can handle a tech demo.” Mokubah narrowed his eyes at Joey, glancing back to Teya as she rocked back on her heels. “Where’s Yugi?”

“That’s, uh--”

“Yugi’s gone.” Joey broke in bluntly, leaning forward to tower over the boy. “Some goons in suits grabbed him from the hall, and we were hoping you could get us in touch with someone in charge around here.”

Mokubah blinked, his early irritation fading quickly into concern. “And you didn’t see where they went?”

“In case you hadn’t noticed, there’s thousands of people in here! I don’t know how they did it, but they moved quick enough to get out of sight without so much as a peep!” Joey protested, straightening again. “Listen, just get us to the manager’s office or something and we’ll get out of your way.”

Mokubah paused for a long moment, his hand drifting to his vest pocket. Despite the hubbub of the hall around them, the moment of quiet seemed strangely still to Joey and Teya, and as Mokubah pulled out a slim device with a keypad, Joey felt an uncomfortable sense of deja vu.

“We’ll see what we can do.” Mokubah said, prompting Joey to shake his head.

“No. No! Don’t say ‘we’.”

“Listen, I have to make sure the computer’s ready for the next demonstration. Meet me by the elevators in a few minutes.” Mokubah nodded quickly, turning away to return to his computer. Joey scowled, only to feel Teya dragging him away.

“Teya!”

“C’mon. Mokubah said the elevators, so let’s get to the elevators.” Teya marched through the crowd with a mission, pulling Joey along behind her. 

“He’s going to make a plan. And I’m not gonna like it.”

“Mokubah’s a smart kid, Joey. And, like it or not, he does have connections.” Teya nodded firmly, leading them to a larger alcove outside of the hall itself. “Think about it, Joey. Besides, he’s Yugi’s friend!”

“Yeah, but he’s not--” Joey pursed his lips, flinching as Teya glared at him. “All I was gonna say is that he’s not a  _ school _ friend!”

“You think that makes a difference? Joey, we let Mokubah join us at the shop all the time! He’s Yugi’s friend, and he’s my friend. He’s going to help us, and we’re going to let him.”

“Fine, okay.” Joey nodded, watching as Mokubah emerged from the hall’s doors and hurried toward them. “Hey, Mokubah! Am I gonna like this?”

“Call an elevator.” Mokubah nodded quickly, rubbing his arms as Joey pressed the glowing button. “I’m going to take you guys up to a different floor. It’ll be easier to talk.”

“Shouldn’t we be getting out there, finding out where those guys went?” Teya said.

“Not this time. We’re going to make a  _ plan _ , and we’re not going to let them get away.” Mokubah confirmed, nodding firmly as the elevator arrived and he ushered them inside. “We’re not going to rush.”

“I can see why they’d want you at the booth.” Teya smiled fondly, leaning against the elevator wall as it ascended. “You’re learning the lingo.”

“Hard not to.” Mokubah shrugged, softening with Teya’s smile to offer a grin of his own. “They might not be the sharpest pencils in the box, but those salespeople know how to convince people.”

“Maybe Kaiba should take a class or something.” Joey smiled to himself, meeting Mokubah’s glance. “I mean, if he wants to learn people skills--”

“He doesn’t  _ need _ to.” Mokubah cut him off, pushing past Joey as the elevator doors opened again. “C’mon. There’s a balcony down here.”

Joey and Teya trailed behind Mokubah as he walked quickly down the hall, glancing at the decor of the hallway before focusing on their destination. As Mokubah led them outside, Teya shivered with the rush of wind, moving to the edge of the balcony to watch over the side. “What’s out here, Mokubah?”

“He said he’d--” Mokubah scowled, running a hand through his hair as he joined Teya. “Listen, Joey, this isn’t the first time Yugi’s been in trouble, right? Why do you think it is this time?”

“How should I know? They didn’t leave us a note!”

“Right, but--there has to be a reason!” Mokubah protested, looking up at Teya. “If we could get any sense of their reason, we might know more about them.”

“Or vice versa.” Teya observed, nodding. “It was a little strange that they, well...you remember, Joey? We saw them, pretty clearly. But they moved so quickly, especially for big guys!”

“So Yugi didn’t, um...faint, or anything?” Mokubah rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “It’s just something to consider, given all his. Uh. ‘Stuff’.”

“Stuff. That’s a good word for it.” Joey chuckled, turning to watch as someone else opened the door to the balcony. His face fell as he recognized a familiar figure, and he backed away to join the duo at the edge of the balcony. “Kaiba.”

Sure enough, Seto Kaiba stood now in the doorway, holding the door open as if unwilling to commit to the encounter. His expression was unreadable, but the disapproval was somehow palpable even so. “Mokubah.”

“Seto, listen. Yugi’s in trouble!”

To his credit, Kaiba did pause, glancing from Mokubah to Teya and Joey. “Did one of the plushie stalls fall on him?”

“Take this seriously, Kaiba!” Teya straightened to jab a finger in Kaiba’s direction. “Yugi was with us one minute, and then  _ gone _ ! He’s been taken!”

“Don’t be dramatic.” Kaiba had not moved from the doorway, but adjusted his grip on the door to keep it propped open.

“ _ That’s _ rich, coming from you.” Joey snorted.

“Mokubah.” Kaiba began the thought, but adjusted partway through. “Listen, if you lost Yugi, that’s not my problem.”

“He was  _ taken _ .” Joey repeated, advancing slightly. “Listen. We were just standing there, walking, whatever, and then Teya and I turned around, and--”

“They were guys in suits, Kaiba!  _ Not _ players. They knew what they were doing.” Teya continued. “Yugi’s in danger.”

Kaiba did not respond immediately, but after a long moment, he stepped forward to let the door finally fall closed. “I’m not sure why you always come to  _ me _ to solve your problems.”

“That was  _ one time _ , Kaiba, and I think it’s only fair for the number of times we’ve gotten sucked in to  _ your _ problems!” Joey said. “Just get us the coordinate thingies for the duel disk, we’ll get an address, and then we’ll be gone!”

“What an appealing proposal.” Kaiba nodded once to Mokubah. “Did you remind them that people can remove the duel disks?”

“What?” 

“Not that I’m interested, but it’s not as if the disk is fixed to him. If these are professionals, like you said, then they might realize they can take the disk off.” Kaiba looked to each individual in turn, his eyes closing in mounting disappointment. “What a shame it hasn’t come up before.”

“Well, ‘before’, we were kinda relying on those things to help us out!” Joey exclaimed, back stiff with tension. “Just let us check.”

“The KaibaCorp networks are not an open-range application for you to play with, Wheeler!”

“Seto, please!” Mokubah maneuvered past Joey, watching Kaiba carefully. “It wouldn’t hurt to  _ check _ .”

Kaiba was silent again for a long moment, his eyes finally lifting from the group before him to gaze out at the skyline of the city. Though his body was still, the activity of his brain was evident, somehow--Teya wondered if it was just in his eyes, or if there were other subtle clues that he was hard at work. During duels, he was so  _ loud _ , downright chatty! Here, he was...muted. 

“Mokubah. Take Wheeler and Teya to the security manager’s office.  _ Not _ the hotel manager, he’ll be worse than useless. You’ll need these two to identify the individuals who took Yugi.”

“ _ Thank you _ , Kaiba--”

“Call me if you get a lead. I’ll check the network in the off chance we can get a fix on his location.”

“‘If?’” Joey protested. “You’re sayin’ your perfect KaibaCorp system won’t work?”

“It  _ is _ the best on the planet.” Kaiba smiled thinly, nodding in approval. “Very well.  _ When _ I get a fix, I’ll let you know.”

“Great!” Mokubah pumped his fist, glancing to Teya and Joey. “Don’t worry, guys. I knew we’d come up with a plan!”

“Wait, so we’re just going to let Kaiba make the plan, and go along with it?” Joey furrowed his brow, dragged along as Kaiba and Mokubah opened the balcony doors again. “Why don’t we brainstorm a little more?”

“You can do that if you want, Wheeler.” Kaiba did not turn back to face them as they continued inside, his hand already moving to his coat pocket. “Meanwhile, Yugi might be getting further and further away. And I’ve already agreed to help, for now.”

“Hmph. Well. I’m just sayin’, we could’ve come up with a plan anyway.”

“Your objection is noted.” Kaiba paused as they neared the elevators, pressing a button on his handheld device. “Now, let’s get this over with.”


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi stood up as his last card was played, his final attack destroying the remainder of Malakai’s defenses. It had been an unusual battle: without the use of holograms or the duel disks, Yugi had felt himself constrained by the limitations. He had been pleased to note that his instincts were still as sharp as always, and his knowledge of the cards did not fail, but Malakai was an unnerving opponent. Most duelists enjoyed the art of bantering, mocking or teasing their opponent between turns, but Malakai had been eerily quiet. In the stretches of silence, Yugi had been forced to admit that playing a card game to make his escape was unusual, on the face of it, and the usual absurdity of his escapades was only exaggerated by the flip of cards and the occasional compliment from Malakai.

“Very well, Malakai. With your points reduced to zero, and no remaining cards on the field, you’re finished!”

Malakai stood as Yugi did, nodding his head once. “An accurate assessment. Interesting, particularly that strategy near the middle. Do you always use a sacrificial lamb to elevate your play?” Malakai shook his head, holding up a hand to prevent Yugi from answering. “No matter. I am sure I will discover for myself, soon enough.”

“Release me, Malakai, and return me to my friends!”

“Oh, no.” Malakai smiled, the expression cold on his stern features. “That was not the arrangement, Yugi Motou.”

“What?” Yugi jerked back in surprise, the shock and fear of the boy overwhelming the strength of the Pharaoh. “But I thought--”

“Oh, oh. Oh no. No, you  _ assumed _ , Yugi Motou. This was never a test of your will. If you had lost, I would have opened the door for you myself. There would be no reason to keep you here.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Which is why I must explain.” Malakai sighed softly, reaching down to collect their cards from the floor where they had been played. As he returned the cards to Yugi’s hand, he grasped the shorter man’s arm, about to guide him back down the hall. “This endeavor seeks only the best. And you, Yugi Motou, are  _ the _ best.”

“This isn’t a tournament!”

“Very astute. No, our employers have something else in mind. You see, your mind possesses unique skills, unique talents, and that is valuable to many.”

“Let me go.” The Pharaoh reasserted himself, jerking back against Malakai’s grip. However, the other man’s fingers tightened like bands of steel, dragging Yugi’s body forward. 

“Rather than allow this resource to fall into other hands, we have made the decision to acquire you first.”

“Acquire?” 

“I must say, an escape attempt on your first day is a good sign. We didn’t think you would have the initiative.”

“Enough of this!” The Pharaoh yanked himself backwards, forcing Malakai to stop. “I refuse to go along with this.”

Malakai prepared to respond, drawing himself up to be even taller, but a loud thudding made him hesitate. “It will be easier for you if you comply willingly.”

“I know nothing about what I am complying  _ with _ .” The Pharaoh retorted. “A simple game--”

“This is not about games! This is about lives, about  _ money _ . Your skills would make you unstoppable in the business field, a mental force unlike any we’ve seen before!” Malakai released Yugi at last, spreading his arms wide. “Have you never wondered why Seto Kaiba is a success? How a boy, barely out of his teens, could control an international empire? He is a duelist first, and a businessman second.  _ This _ is why we need you.”

“You want me to-- “ Yugi flinched as a door slammed open, shouts echoing down the hallway. “I will not work for you, or for anyone, who thinks kidnapping is necessary!”

“Oh, but Yugi Motou, you of all people should understand. To acquire new cards, you must play when you have the advantage!” Malakai glanced behind him, turning to shield Yugi with his body as more shouts echoed. “No. We have wasted too much time.”

“I am not going back with you!”

“This is not your choice to make!” Malakai winced as another door was flung open with a bang, the sounds growing ever closer to their location. “Come with me, Yugi Motou, this is not the place for us to be debating.”

“I am not about to run from my destiny. I will stand my ground here.”

“Really? You’re going to  _ fight _ ?” Malakai scoffed. “You’re a  _ child _ . You don’t have a weapon.”

“There really is so much you don’t understand.” Yugi flinched as a bright light shone down the hallway, then was redirected to leave his eyes stinging with afterimages. Men in dark suits, again, came edging down the hallway, flanking the walls as another figure strode toward him.

“Yugi.” The voice was rough, almost painful, and Yugi felt himself grinning as he recognized that harsh growl. Seto Kaiba, coat swishing around his legs, moved through the hustle and bustle of his suited companions with an ease that seemed almost surreal. Malakai looked between them, brow furrowing even further, and Yugi shoved past him to match Kaiba’s approach.

“Kaiba. You’ve arrived.”

For some reason, this made Kaiba smile, and he glanced to Malakai with a moment of comprehension before nodding. “We don’t have much time, Yugi. This little adventure is slightly unorthodox.”

“Seto Kaiba.” Malakai had frozen, staring at the taller man with an unreadable look. “You’re--”

“I don’t know who you are, or what you want. If you’re attempting to hold Yugi against his will, that ends  _ now _ .” Kaiba turned to go, only for Malakai to stumble after him. 

“You’ve had him all this time? No wonder we couldn’t get to him!”

“I don’t  _ have _ anyone. Unlike some people, I don’t find it necessary to imprison my friends.” Kaiba began walking, making space for Yugi to walk by his side. 

_ Well. Is that a first, for Kaiba? _

**_For him to say the word ‘friend’ is enough of a concession for me. Let’s save our congratulations for later._ **

“You won’t be the only one, Kaiba! Your little game isn’t over, you know, and there’s other players now! Your reign will end!”

“ _ Please _ .” Kaiba opened another door, ushering Yugi through. “You didn’t even think to switch off his duel disk. When your little team can manage something more complicated than a smash-and-grab operation, then I’ll start worrying.”

Yugi had only been imprisoned for a few hours, but the sight of the street outside filled him with excitement. Kaiba continued checking with his team--apparently, quite a few of them had arrived to ensure Kaiba had a smooth entry--but Yugi felt comfortable to feel Kaiba escorting him officially. 

“I, ah.”

“What?”

“Thank you, Kaiba.”

Kaiba did not respond, and Yugi could not be sure the older man had even heard him. However, Kaiba led them out to where a KaibaCorp helicopter was parked on the pavement, rotors still churning. Yugi winced at the noise, but followed close behind as Kaiba boarded the vehicle again and handed a headset to Yugi.

As Yugi adjusted the headset, Kaiba slid forward in the helicopter, hands already flitting over the console. “Kaiba!”

“What is it, Yugi?”

“I said--” Yugi paused again, watching as Kaiba began the sequence to lift them skyward. “What about your people?”

“They know how to get back. Besides, I don’t like the idea of hanging out here any longer than I have to.” Kaiba concentrated as the helicopter began to rise, eyes on the sky as he elevated them over the nearby buildings. “I’m going to need to know everything you found out about your kidnappers.”

“Well, ah.” Yugi felt his strength slipping, the Pharaoh himself losing his grip. “The one you saw, his name is Malakai. What was the building we were in?”

Silently, Kaiba entered a command to bring up a small photograph on the nearest screen. “It’s owned by Phillip Devine. He owns an electronics company, mainly dealing with components and supply chains. I assumed he was a small time dealer, but now I have to adjust my expectations.”

“Malakai was talking about business. Something about strategy? He said they had to acquire me.” Yugi nodded, running a hand over the seatbelt. “Presumably before someone else did. And now he must think that you’ve, um…’acquired’ me?”

Kaiba was quiet again. The chop of the helicopter’s blades subsided slightly as they rose above the city, and Yugi could feel the noise burrowing into his skull as Kaiba thought.

It was odd to realize: Kaiba’s silence was usually less obnoxious than his arrogance, but just like in a duel, he was always active, always processing. Yugi shifted uncomfortably, trying to find a way to dissolve the silence, only to feel the helicopter bank and Kaiba adjust their route.

“He thinks you’re a talent. This Malakai, he knew you were a duelist?”

“Yes. He challenged me, in fact, but when I defeated him, he said that was simply a confirmation that they’d made the right choice. Something like that.”

“Fools.” Kaiba’s grip on the control column tightened, knuckles whitening. “Someone does a basic biography check and thinks they have it all figured out.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s a long story, Yugi.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Kaiba glanced to him quickly, switching the channel in his headset to listen to a brief communique, then shrugged. “Fine. In a nutshell, my stepfather Gozuboro Kaiba built his company on his own reputation as a chess grandmaster. It was partially a smoke screen, but it made for good publicity. When I took over, I saw no reason to disabuse the world of that notion, and my tournament wins only served to strengthen that narrative.”

“Do you have to intentionally use big words, or is that just how your brain works?”

Kaiba’s smile returned, albeit briefly. “You sound like Wheeler now.”

“So you think Devine kidnapped me as some sort of...what, business plan to counter  _ you _ ?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Why is it always you, Kaiba?”

“I’m a busy guy. I get involved with a lot of things.” Kaiba nodded, the helicopter nearing KaibaCorp Tower. “You have to admit, there’s a certain level of sense to it. I first acquired KaibaCorp through my practice with Duel Monsters.”

“Speaking of, why didn’t you just wear a suit to the expo?” Yugi gestured to the  _ prominent _ shoulders of Kaiba’s current coat. “I assumed that you were there for business, but you usually wear the coat for…”

“What?” Kaiba followed Yugi’s gesture, blinking once in realization. “Oh. I suppose I do usually save this for dueling. Again, does it really make a difference?”

“I guess not.” His confusion exhausted, Yugi sat back, bracing himself as Kaiba landed the helicopter and began powering down the engines. Kaiba moved deftly, in motion almost the moment the engines began to quiet, and he slipped from the helicopter’s cab in one easy movement to begin walking toward the roof doors. Yugi was hard-pressed to keep up, particularly with Kaiba’s longer stride, but he managed to reach the doors just in time to catch one as Kaiba opened it.

“The geek squad should be downstairs. Mokubah was trying to follow up from the hotel when you went missing.” Kaiba led them into the elevator, pressing the button and folding his arms. Yugi felt his balance shift as the elevator began its descent, but Kaiba gave no such indication of imbalance. 

_ I suppose it is his elevator. He’s probably used to it. _

**_And he relies more on his image than you give him credit for, Yugi. Don’t you see how he postures whenever we’re with him? Even now, when we’re practically alone._ **

“Do you  _ have _ to call them that?”

Kaiba looked to him. “Call them what?”

“The geek squad. Or, you know, whatever it is you call them. I mean, they already know you’re rich and powerful and whatever else.”

“Good at Duel Monsters?”

“That too. The point is, you came to find me. You  _ rescued _ me. Is it really that hard to accept that I like my friends for who they are? I mean, I like you for who  _ you _ are, despite everything.”

Kaiba was spared the indignity of replying by the opening of the doors, the polished steel and silver of the KaibaCorp hallway almost blinding at first. However, Yugi quickly spotted the figures of Joey and Teya waiting for him, and he rushed forward eagerly to welcome them both with a tight hug.

“Joey! Teya!”

“Yugi! You’re okay!” Teya quickly scanned him for injuries, relieved to find no visible damages. “We thought we could catch up with you in the hall, but the guys that took you moved too fast!”

“We’ve been going over security footage.” Mokubah explained, not one to be left out from the reunion. As Yugi pulled away from the other two, he reached out to shake Mokubah’s hand, smiling to recognize the familiar face. “We’re lucky the duel disk idea worked, but we really should look into a more permanent solution.”

“Give me a few years, and we’ll have something small enough to implant under the skin.” Kaiba noted, walking up to their group. He was faced with three pairs of astonished eyes, and scowled in response. “It would be a more permanent solution!”

“We are  _ not _ going to put a tracking whatsit in Yugi.” Joey concluded, grabbing for Yugi again to drape his arm over Yugi’s shoulder. “We’ll just have to keep a better eye on him, that’s all!”

“That, and get rid of the people trying to kidnap him.” Kaiba beckoned to Mokubah, drawing a small device from his pocket. “I have reason to believe that Yugi is not the only one in danger. When I referred to tournaments as ‘dangerous places’ earlier today, this was not precisely what I had in mind, but unfortunately that may become the reality. From what I can tell, they were attempting to utilize Yugi as part of a larger business strategy.”

“Business?” Joey exclaimed.

“Just as business decisions could be made with the analogy of a battlefield, so too could they be made with the analogy of strategy games. Duel Monsters is relatively well-suited to it, in fact.”

“Seto, you mean like what Gozuboro--”

“Yes, like that.” Kaiba turned to Mokubah, preparing to continue.

“Wait, how could they--I mean, if they had Yugi, how could they use him that way? It’s not like Yugi would agree to help them just because!” Teya observed. “Are all business plans this ridiculous?”

“You’d be surprised.” Kaiba said. “My guess is that they would either kidnap another individual, perhaps yourselves, or Yugi’s grandfather, and use that as leverage. Alternatively, they could simply play against him, and take note of his strategy to use for their own purposes later. They have a duelist of their own, some ‘Malakai’ character. We have to assume that Malakai is working for them willingly, and could explain Yugi’s moves even to a non-duelist.”

“Seto, I’ll get started on a registry of known duelists at today’s event. We might even be able to get a list of the ones still in the city.”

“Do your best, Mokubah.” Kaiba nodded, handing his handheld device to Mokubah. “They know I’m involved, so I wouldn’t be surprised if they attempt some sort of retribution. Devine hasn’t proven to be the most imaginative strategist, but even underdogs have the potential to surprise you.”

“Why do you have to look at me when you say stuff like that?” Joey frowned, linking his arm with Yugi’s. 

“Yugi, you’ll want to stay close. KaibaCorp at least has the manpower to keep watch on you for today, and Mokubah can work on getting in touch with the other duelists.”

Teya and Joey made eye contact over Yugi’s head, both frowning. “And what about us?”

“You guys can help me with the research!” Mokubah interjected. “If we start with the convention center, we’ll cover more ground with three of us finding the duelists. Seto and Yugi can wait for Roland while we get started.”

“Yugi, I’m going to need you to tell me everything you learned about Malakai. I don’t recognize the name, which is worrying.” Kaiba beckoned for Yugi to follow, ignoring the way Joey released Yugi reluctantly. “The sooner we shut these people down, the better.”

Yugi paused to look back at Joey, offering a soft smile as comfort. “Stay with Mokubah, Joey. This isn’t just about us--it’s about all the other duelists at the convention, too.”

Joey nodded firmly, gaining resolve from Yugi’s words. “You bet, Yugi! We’re not going to wait for the guys to come to us, this time. We’re taking the fight to them.”


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi had spent long periods of time away from Joey and Teya before. He’d spent time on his own, even avoiding them at times, and he was more than comfortable being away from his friends. But he had not spent extended periods of time  _ with _ Kaiba, and when forced to attend a near-interrogation, he was not finding the experience all that reassuring. 

To his credit, Kaiba was a passable host. He offered Yugi a seat, made some fleeting attempt to order lunch, and invited Roland to join them when the other man arrived. However, Yugi quickly realized that Kaiba had no concept of ‘small talk’, and even such pleasantries as ‘You seem busy’ were met with barely a nod of acknowledgement. 

It was Roland who proposed a more formal meeting: Phillip Devine could still be in the city, and KaibaCorp could certainly track down his people. If Mokubah was warning the other duelists, Kaiba could negotiate a meeting with Devine personally, giving KaibaCorp as a whole more time to crack Devine’s network. The concepts and words made Yugi’s head spin, and even the Pharaoh was of little help, but he found himself nodding as Kaiba made his conclusions and summoned a car to meet them downstairs.

It was only as they were walking to the street level that Yugi finally gathered his wits to ask, “Why am I coming, Kaiba?”

“Because it’s easier for Roland to keep an eye on you if you’re with me.”

Yugi blinked, surprised by the directness of the answer. Roland offered no response, a silent form behind them both, and Yugi eventually glanced back at Roland with a shrug.

“You have other security guards--”

“Roland is the one I trust. And barring all else, it’s easier for  _ me _ to keep an eye on you.”

“Except. Kaiba, you don’t  _ need _ to keep an eye on me.” The term was vaguely uncomfortable. Yugi could not pinpoint why.

“You were kidnapped in broad daylight. The dweeb--I mean, your friends might have good intentions, but Devine has already proved once that he has people capable of pretty intense operations. Pegasus was able to capture Mokubah, but that was only when I was...away.” Kaiba slowed as they reached the car, Roland moving quickly forward to open the door and usher Kaiba and Yugi inside.

“You’re not--” Yugi stopped himself, frowning. “After this, I’m going to have to visit your office again. We need to compare notes about a few things.”

“You don’t need to.”

“Just like you don’t  _ need _ to take me with you.” Yugi offered pointedly. “Don’t you think Devine will recognize me if I come with you?”

“I’m planning on it. Malakai already knows you’ve escaped, and that I’m involved. Devine has to know he can’t get away with this.”

“You said he’s a small time businessman, right? This isn’t really his style?”

“He’s never tried to rock the boat before. This is why I want to know about Malakai.” Kaiba fell silent once more, his eyes fixed on some indeterminate point outside the window. Yugi settled back into his own seat, relaxing as he watched the city move past. It was strange: just that morning, he had been eager to attend a regular games convention, and it wasn’t even twenty-four hours later that he was stuck with Kaiba, shuttling to some sort of business meeting. 

This was probably regular for Kaiba: corporate espionage, meetings late at night, dramatic speeches and press releases. Yugi thought he understood that aspect of Kaiba--this aspect that demanded attention, demanded recognition, even in the middle of a duel, and he’d tried to defend it once or twice to Joey and Teya. He had his own struggles, and he only had to manage the presence of an unknown Pharaoh in his head. Kaiba had an entire company, and yet he still managed to set aside time for dueling. 

Yugi sat up again as he noted the fading light, the sun beginning to sink beneath the larger buildings and skyscrapers. He turned to Kaiba, preparing to speak, when an odd ringing noise made him pause.

“Roland.” Kaiba had sat up also, his brows furrowed. “I didn’t authorize any calls.”

“Seto Kaiba.” The man’s voice was not Roland’s, and Yugi grimaced at the raspiness he could hear over the call. “You are good, I’ll give you that.”

“Devine. How did you get this number?”

“You know, there isn’t that much that is so mysterious about you. Pegasus, sure, he might have some privacy on his side. But you’ve been so  _ open _ , Kaiba, a real open book. And yet you still send out others to do your dirty work.”

“I’m already coming for you, Devine. This little play-acting is coming to an end, now.”

“Ah, well. I wouldn’t be so sure.” The phone clicked, and Yugi could hear muffled voices in the background, protesting. “Your brother was a wily one, I’ll give him that. And we’re not quite ready for a full-on brawl. But the other two, now...they’re interesting. Apparently one of them is a duelist too!”

“Teya and Joey!” Yugi blurted, heart rate spiking with panic.”He’s--”

“Ah! Mister Yugi Motou, so glad to hear you’re with us.” Devine’s voice was almost hissing now with eagerness, close to the phone receiver. “No matter. We can get what we need from Wheeler, though it will take longer. Malakai is still rather upset at your rejection, Yugi, and he anticipates an apology. Still, I don’t think we’re ready for a happy reunion just yet. I’ve appreciated your offer, Kaiba, but I’m going to have to turn you down.”

“No one turns me down, Devine.”

“Oh? Let me put it another way, then: I’m going to  _ put _ you down, you little brat, and your stranglehold on this industry will finally come to an end.” There was a garbled curse, some sputtering or rasping exclamation, and then the line went dead until Kaiba reached out to silence the speaker.

“Kaiba, he has Joey and Teya!”

“I know.”

“We can’t waste our time trying to find him now, we have to find them!”

“I know.” 

“And what did he mean--”

“Yugi, get down.” Kaiba unfastened his seat belt, reaching out to shove Yugi back into his seat before reaching for the partition between the driver and the rest of the car. “Roland, stop the car--”

Yugi could not be exactly sure of what happened, but his world suddenly exploded in a flash of color and glass, the wind knocked out of him as the car was forced suddenly to one side. Metal screamed, and Yugi tried to form a coherent thought, but something rumbled and he felt himself  _ falling _ suddenly. He inhaled deeply, a shout welling up from somewhere deep inside him, until another screech of metal interrupted him.

His body tensed, and he realized it had gotten so dark because he’d squeezed his eyes shut. He waited for a long minute, forcing himself to breathe, until at last he could ease his eyes open and study his surroundings. Oddly enough, the Pharaoh remained silent, and Yugi forced himself to focus as he reached for his seat belt and eased himself free of the restraint.

The car had flipped onto its side, plastic and interior stuffing twisted with strain, and Yugi lowered himself to the side of the vehicle in order to contort through the open space remaining. He reached out to find the strange fabric of Kaiba’s coat, and gasped in a breath before feeling Kaiba pull away from him.

“Yugi. Don’t move.”

“Why?” Yugi whispered, shrinking back. “Is the car going to collapse?”

“It’s--” Kaiba shifted, reaching up to open the door that was now on the ‘roof’ of the vehicle. “No, Yugi, it’s not an earthquake. The car is fine. Devine will not be, when I find him.”

“So that was--”

“Roland.” Kaiba interrupted, leveraging himself up through the open door to begin lifting the security guard from the driver’s seat. As they emerged into the fading twilight, Yugi realized that Kaiba had been maneuvering himself for several seconds, careful to keep Roland balanced even as he leveraged them both outside. Yugi followed slowly behind them, adjusting himself to follow through the open door before scrambling to the ground outside. 

From outside, the car didn’t look  _ so _ bad: the giant dent in the side was worrying, and the fact that it was on its side was a bad sign, but otherwise, there was nothing smoking, leaking, or on fire. Yugi rubbed his arms and legs to restore feeling, just in case, and watched with some interest as Kaiba shook Roland awake.

“Mister...Mister Kaiba…”

“This is Devine’s fault.” Kaiba paused momentarily, and Yugi realized he was checking Roland’s head and torso for injuries. “Roland, you’re probably concussed.”

“We need to get him to a hospital.”

“No time. Not if he has Wheeler.” Kaiba frowned, carefully releasing Roland again, and nodded once as Roland was able to hold himself upright. “And we don’t have a car.”

“Even just a phone, we could call your people again.”

“I left my phone with Mokubah.” Kaiba’s voice was strangely flat, and Yugi fought the urge to gawk at him. 

“You own a technology corporation. You don’t have an extra phone?”

“The car  _ was _ the extra phone.” Kaiba snapped, exhaling slowly as he stared at the car. “I’m just as disappointed as you are.”

“Oh.” Yugi blinked, intrigued by the confession. “So, Devine has Joey and Teya, we’re not sure where Mokubah is, and Roland has a concussion. We have no car. And...am I missing anything else?”

“That’s a pretty descriptive summary. We need to get after Devine first.”

“But--” Yugi glanced to Roland again, pleased to see the older man breathing evenly and massaging his head. “Your people. Your brother--”

“Devine is our priority. And your friends.”

“So you’ll still try to find them?”

“I don’t have to  _ like  _ them, Yugi, but they’re in this with us.”

Yugi nodded, continuing to run through their options in his head. Again, the Pharaoh was oddly quiet, and Yugi wondered if he’d never encountered a situation like this before. It seemed unlikely--but then again, neither of them knew what exactly the Pharaoh had faced in his past. 

“Even if we find someone to take Roland to a hospital, we still need our own transportation.”

Kaiba said nothing, his eyes scanning the street as the darkness began to stretch in long shadows across the street. Yugi could feel the faintest chill, his hair standing on end.

“Kaiba, we can’t leave Roland here alone.”

“The police will be here soon. They’ll want to delay us. Question us.”

“We could get their help to find Devine. To find Joey and Teya.”

Kaiba did not move, his position eerily still. Yugi frowned.

“Kaiba, we have to do something if we’re going to follow Devine.”

The sound of the city seemed to fade away, the twilight heralding a quiet shift in the background noise. Still, Kaiba said nothing.

“Kaiba!”

Though Yugi was watching Kaiba intently, Kaiba seemed distracted--no. No, not distracted. This was the same thing Kaiba always did, his intense focus on some area a full ninety degrees away from where Yugi was standing. Even now, Kaiba did not respond quickly, his expression giving no indication that he’d even heard Yugi at all.

“Kaiba--”

“Shut it, Yugi.” Kaiba shifted slightly, turning to scan the full length of the street. Yugi jerked back, stung by the words, but mimicked Kaiba’s movement to start looking over the street and sidewalk closest to them. He could feel his mind churning, the war in his soul tugging at the seams. How many times had others been put in danger, how many times had his friends tried and failed--

Yugi inhaled sharply, turning to find Kaiba suddenly gone from his side. Despite the quiet of the street, it took Yugi a moment to identify where Kaiba had gone, and it was only when he noticed a movement of white fabric that he located Kaiba further down the street. Walking quickly to catch up, Yugi found himself hovering near Kaiba’s shoulder as Kaiba crouched to toy with the inner workings of a parked motorcycle.

“Kaiba. Is this your plan?”

“I didn’t notice you suggesting anything else.” Kaiba lifted a hand to unhook a series of latches behind one of the motorcycle’s headlights, untwisting a length of wire and snapping it with a sharp tug. Yugi watched closely as Kaiba’s hands worked in tandem, slipping beneath another panel of the motorcycle’s central control column and began untwisting more wires.

“This isn’t  _ yours _ , Kaiba.”

“How perceptive of you.” Kaiba leaned his weight into the cycle, forced to plunge his hand deeper into the workings in order to uncouple another junction. It was fascinating to consider those hands, now becoming streaked with grease and oil, which had usually worked their magic with cards and decks. Yugi inhaled a breath to speak again, only to jerk back as something sparked and Kaiba flinched.

It was unnatural, Yugi decided. Even as Kaiba withdrew his hand, shaking it with a scowl, the older man was still completely silent. Yugi could hear it now, the way Tristan or Joey might curse with the pain, or how Teya or Serenity might squeal at the sight. But Kaiba was not them. The question hovered on his tongue, the generic “Are you all right?” an innocent enough query. Even without asking it, however, Yugi could imagine the response.

_ It’s nothing. I’m fine.  _ Or, equally likely, an irritated silence.

Kaiba had to leverage himself up to reach a control higher on the motorcycle’s handlebar, his feet scraping on the concrete as he pushed against the weight of the motorcycle. This time, even as a spark snapped, the motorcycle itself jumped to life, a control somewhere catching to let the engine turn over.

“This is your plan.” All things considered, Yugi considered his tone carefully neutral. Not the gentlest, perhaps, but not as sarcastic as Kaiba himself might be.

“Even without a means of communication, I’m never without other means.” Kaiba withdrew his hand at last, standing in one movement to shift the motorcycle off its kickstand and begin guiding it backwards. “And I don’t like waiting.”

Yugi backed away slowly, watching Kaiba maneuver the machine out to the street again. With a practiced ease, Kaiba straddled the motorcycle saddle, running a hand over the other switches on the handlebars before lifting his eyes to the street ahead. The incessant rattling of the engine filled Yugi’s ears, but he shook himself to awareness as Kaiba glanced back at him.

“Well?”

“You can’t be serious!”

“You think I’m joking? You’re welcome to find your own transportation, if you wish. But I have a job to do.”

Yugi edged forward, his concern and hesitation stifling his movements. “We don’t have helmets.”

“Then we’ll just make sure not to crash.” Kaiba revved the engine, lifting one foot onto the stirrups. 

“And I just--” Despite having the combined experience, knowledge, and determination of two distinct souls, Yugi felt himself frightened by the prospect--not necessarily of entrusting himself to Kaiba, which he’d done previously, but of the speed of this encounter. “How do I hold on?”

“I’m not holding your hand!” Kaiba had to twist his shoulders, jerking his head toward the empty space at the rear of the saddle. “Sit. Grab me.”

“Oh.” And, despite himself, Yugi felt himself complying with the same ease and confidence that Kaiba seemed to exude. Though his mount was not as simple (Kaiba’s longer legs were an advantage in that respect), Yugi slipped onto the seat and felt his legs locking into place, his arms reaching around Kaiba’s waist to clasp onto him. Without a further word of confirmation, Kaiba kicked off from the pavement, throwing them into a rushed acceleration as he opened the throttle.

It was.

Well.

Despite having faced gods, monsters, and certain death before even graduating high school, Yugi had not quite felt this mixture of terror and uncertainty before. True, Kaiba was something of a reckless driver. The first corner took a huge radius, even as Kaiba continued to increase their speed, and the rush of the wind made Yugi cringe. As soon as they left the side street, they found themselves in a thickening rush of traffic, and the buffet of wind fluctuated with passing cars. 

Even if Yugi had wanted to shout out, in fear or in encouragement, he doubted Kaiba would take notice. Instead, Yugi found himself focusing on the details of Kaiba’s driving skill.

Clearly Kaiba had  _ practiced _ this at some point. Somehow, Yugi couldn’t picture Kaiba having to attend something as mundane as “driving school”. Then again, Kaiba had already demonstrated his capacity to pilot any variety of flying machines, and surely a motorcycle couldn’t be more complicated than a military-grade aircraft. But Kaiba didn’t  _ drive _ .

Did he?

Of course not! The president of a multimillion dollar company didn’t have any reason to drive. Kaiba had to have chauffeurs, and limousines, and private cars. And yet Yugi didn’t associate Kaiba with the trim black vehicles of most corporate magnates: for Seto Kaiba, helicopters were somehow more common. 

Yugi tightened his grip as Kaiba took another corner, tires squealing in complaint as he pushed the cycle harder. Though Yugi had been careful to grab his own hands to ensure the tightest grip, he still needed to counteract the inertia of the motorcycle by leaning forward. This gave him the added benefit of being shielded from the worst of the wind, with Kaiba’s larger form creating a slipstream around Yugi. However, with such close contact and no conversation to distract him, Yugi found himself recognizing the unusual nature of this ride: he’d never had an opportunity to study Kaiba’s bearing in such a way, or to actually feel what his jackets were made of. It had just...never come up. 

For a man of such arrogance and intensity, Kaiba  _ felt _ relatively normal.

Strange to think that Kaiba was still a human being, flesh and blood. But of course, Yugi chided himself, Kaiba would be the first to point out that limitation. Kaiba would never recognize the grander dimensions of their encounters, or acknowledge the reality of the Egyptian gods. The limits of his imagination extended only to such technological marvels that he, himself, could create and control.

For some reason, Yugi felt a terrible disappointment overwhelm him for a moment, only to be smoothed away as Kaiba skidded through a sudden deceleration. With a zigzag movement, Kaiba slipped the motorcycle into a narrow side street, making Yugi furrow his brow.

“Kaiba!”

“I don’t want to make it easy for Devine to find us.” Kaiba shouted back, slowing enough to let the wind fade slightly. “We can’t be too careful.”

“Do you know where you’re going?”

“The same place we were going before. The fact that Devine tried to throw us off the trail, literally, indicates we were getting close.”

Yugi shook his head, leaning forward to shelter from the wind. “Very well. Then let’s get this over with.”

Though Kaiba said nothing in agreement, he revved the engine again to propel them down the street. Yugi realized he had to trust Kaiba more than ever in this: not just with the motorcycle, but for their decisions right now. 

It wasn’t the worst thing in the world, trusting Kaiba. Somehow, Kaiba made it easy, despite his posturing and ferocity. Yugi knew that if Kaiba was committed to a course of action, he wouldn’t budge until he’d gotten his way.

Knowing that Joey and Teya were part of Kaiba’s course was somehow comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a series that has an entire other series devoted to motorcycles, I've decided it's a crime that we don't have more media with Kaiba on a motorcycle. Let Kaiba have a motorcycle!


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn’t, well, uncomfortable. Compared to some of his captivities, it was actually kind of nice. There were snacks.

Joey Wheeler had officially been kidnapped enough times to determine what was a ‘nice’ kind of kidnapping. Sheesh, he had his problems.

Teya was shooting him death glares, but he didn’t much take notice. He was allowed to play Duel Monsters and invited to snack as much as he wanted, and this other guy--Malakai?--kept letting him win. Sure, they weren’t allowed to leave. Yet. 

“Joey. You can’t be serious.”

“Look at this view, Teya! And this  _ food _ !”

“Joey, they snatched us out of the hotel! They kidnapped us! They’re--”

“They’re feeding us. And, y’know, we can work on getting out of here...later.” Joey shrugged, slouching in his seat. “Teya, they haven’t even told us what they want, yet. Maybe this was a mistake, and they’re working on fixing it.”

“You’re giving them entirely too much credit. What about the last time we were kidnapped?”

“Well, you know. That was more of Yugi’s problem, in the end.”

“That doesn’t mean we’re in the clear!” Teya threw her hands in the air, exasperated. “And I don’t trust Malakai.”

“You wound me, Miss Gardner.” A door behind the two of them fell closed, and Teya wrinkled her nose as Malakai himself stepped into the room. “Mister Wheeler. You’re adjusting well.”

“Adjusting to  _ what _ ?” Teya asked, unwilling to accept the interruption. 

“Hey, Malakai!” Joey raised a hand in greeting, shifting to stand as Malakai drew nearer. “It’s been great, I guess. It’s getting late, though.”

“Yes, well. There’s something atmospheric about the evening, makes it more conducive to...rational discussion.” Malakai gestured to the chairs, seating himself with a comfortable, elegant maneuver. “I wished to make you an offer, Mister Wheeler.”

“Okay. I’m listening.”

“Joey!” Teya protested.

“Let’s hear him out, Teya!”

“A wise choice, Mister Wheeler. Your dueling prowess is known to us.” Malakai smiled softly, gesturing with one hand. “And you’ve proved your skill even just today. I would be honored to see more of it.”

“You mean--more duels? I suppose that would work, but--”

“Duels, and beyond duels. The organization that supports me is in need of new talent, and you have that talent. And we are not discussing simply a tournament prize pool. We could offer you compensation.”

“Compensation. You mean you’d pay me.” Joey slowly sat back down, brow furrowed. “I mean, Teya has a point, though. You did grab me off the street. How do I know this offer’s, y’know, good?”

“Your suspicion is warranted, but we could not be sure if KaibaCorp was...watching you.” Malakai nodded deeply, glancing from Joey to Teya. “You associate with Seto Kaiba. There’s a possibility that he’s already convinced you to agree to some sort of other deal.”

“A deal? With Kaiba?” Joey snorted, folding his arms. “You didn’t do your research very well, Mister Malakai. There’s nothing Kaiba could offer me that I could want.”

“He has money.” Malakai pointed out, leaning back. “As do we.”

“I don’t need--”

“Not even when you entered Duelist Kingdom? You needed money then, if only for your sister.” Malakai held up a hand to bar Joey’s protests. “And I doubt your circumstances have changed so drastically that you could refuse such an offer. You’re saying Kaiba hasn’t made you a deal? Then let us fill that void.”

Joey stared at Malakai for a long moment, blinking with belated comprehension. “You’d pay me to duel.”

“Yes.” Malakai smiled. “My employers-- _ our _ employers--can be generous when it suits them.”

“Joey.” Teya said softly. “Joey, they  _ kidnapped  _ us.”

“Yeah, but you heard him. Kaiba was there. They couldn’t know if Kaiba would try to interfere.”

“And you  _ trust _ him? Joey--”

“Teya, listen.” Joey sighed, lowering his voice. “He’s got a point.”

“He’s got  _ money _ .”

“Money makes the world go ‘round, Miss Gardner.” Malakai gestured to himself, fingering the seam of his shirt. “Mister Wheeler is a man with a skill. He can market that skill in today’s economy.”

“I’m not even out of high school, and I could--” Joey noted. “I mean--Teya, just listen.”

“Joey, I’m not letting you do this. They haven’t done anything to help us.”

Joey opened his mouth to speak but found himself interrupted by the sound of other voices, something crashing in another hallway. Teya and Joey stood straight, turning to face the door, only to jump with surprise as Kaiba himself shoved the door open to let it slam into the wall.

“Oh. Good. You’re in here.”

“Kaiba, you can’t--”

“Yugi!” Teya gasped in surprise, trying to take in the sudden new guests. Malakai, too, was taken aback by the intrusion, getting to his feet with a strange glint in his eyes.

“Joey. Teya.” Yugi nodded with a new strength, moving past Kaiba to approach his friends. “Have you been hurt?”

“No, Yugi--” Joey winced, hesitating.”Um. Yugi, we were just talking--”

“Yugi Motou. Seto Kaiba.” Malakai hissed, his genial expression shifting into one of fury. “Leave us be.”

“If you have something to say, you can say it later. Joey and Teya are coming with us.” Yugi nodded firmly, reaching out to grasp Teya’s hand. “Malakai, this scheme, this plan...it’s not worth it.”

“You don’t  _ understand _ .” Malakai strode forward, reaching out an arm to block Joey’s path. “You think just because you have Seto Kaiba, you understand what’s happening? My patron is the only one with the vision to know, and I am the only one to guide him on his way. With enough duelists, we could control the industry.”

“You mean Devine.” Kaiba broke in, studying the motley group. “Phillip Devine, a tiny little man with no money and less imagination. He doesn’t have the vision for anything.”

“He can be guided. He has the position I need.” Malakai moved further in front of Joey, separating him from the others. “You may have been afraid of the possibilities, Yugi Motou, but Joey Wheeler has more than enough skill to suffice in your place.”

“I was not  _ afraid _ , Malakai. I simply didn’t want to work with someone who thought separating me from my friends was a good idea.” Yugi nodded, letting Teya move behind him. “And we don’t  _ have _ Kaiba. He agreed to help us, once. That’s all.”

“It’s more than he’d do for anyone else! You might not work for him, but--”

“ _ Anyway _ , as fun as this is, I don’t really relish the idea of sitting here waiting for you to figure this out.” Kaiba interrupted. “We have a short window, again, to get out to the street. The central office will know what’s happened to Roland by now, and Mokubah must be on the way to getting us transportation. We get out first, then make our next step.” 

Teya and Yugi took several steps back, preparing to join Kaiba near the door, but Yugi reached out to Joey. “Joey? We can go.”

“But--” Joey hesitated again, glancing at Malakai. “Yugi, he offered me a job. A paycheck. Just for dueling.”

“Joey, this isn’t about  _ dueling _ .”

“Then what is it about? Is it about being in danger all the time and waiting for someone else to come get me? Waiting for someone else to fix my mistakes? I know I can duel, Yugi, but no one else seems to notice that. And there’s more to life outside of tournaments, I can’t--I can’t live like Mai, always traveling. I have to be there for Serenity, and if she needs another treatment--”

“Joey.” Yugi moved forward again, ignoring Malakai’s glare. “Is this how you want to do it? By accepting help from someone who threatens your friends, who only tells you as much as you want to hear? I’m telling you, Joey, this is a bad idea.”

Joey hesitated, watching as Malakai struggled to regain control of himself. The other man had undergone a shift in the few moments since Yugi’s arrival, his calm expression twisted and scowling. The room fell silent, and Yugi held his breath until slowly, methodically, Joey stepped past Malakai to return to Yugi’s side.

“You  _ fool _ .” Malakai spat, drawing himself up to his full height. “You would throw away this opportunity because of  _ him _ ?”

“He’s my friend.” Joey said quietly, unable to look directly at Malakai. “And he’s right.”

“Just because Kaiba’s here--”

“Yes, actually.” Kaiba strode forward, spreading his arms wide to push Yugi and Joey behind him. “Get out of here, Yugi. The security system will only stay down for so long.”

“You think, just because you have money--”

“ _ No _ .” Kaiba balled a hand into a fist, advancing toward Malakai. “It is not because I have money. And it is not, as you might think, because I have talent. Phillip Devine has money. You, though I have yet to see it, have talent. What I have is  _ vision _ . What I have is  _ drive _ . And what I have, that you don’t seem to have, is an appreciation for other people.”

“Oh. Oh, okay, that’s new.” Joey said, yanked back as Yugi dragged him away. 

“You’re a  _ monster _ , Kaiba, you’ve destroyed lives--”

“And created something better! I am not here to debate my business strategies with you, Malakai, because whatever you think I am, I can assure you that you’re wrong.” Kaiba glanced around the room, moving forward finally to grasp Malakai by the shirt collar and drag him from the floor. “You’re wrong, because you don’t have the imagination to think outside of a single data point, a single piece of information. You’re just a tiny, tiny man trying to step onto a stage that’s all too big for you. Stick to dueling. It’s all you have the strength for.”

When Kaiba tossed him away, Malakai stumbled back, his gaze vacant. “You’re just someone who’s listened to his own propaganda--”

“ _ Enough _ .” Kaiba rolled his eyes, turning on a heel to usher their group back into the hallway. “Yugi, make sure the other two don’t run off. We’re trying to make a rescue actually work, this time.”

Malakai scrambled to his feet, scruching up his sleeves as he raced for the door. “You will not ruin this for me, Kaiba--”

“You’ve already ruined it for yourself.” Kaiba paused, finding the door again before slamming it behind him. Malakai threw himself against the door, scrabbling at the knob before yanking at it.

How had Kaiba managed to lock an analog door without the key?

Malakai groaned, slamming his head against the door as he heard the screech of tires outside. How had things gone wrong so quickly? How had--

Oh, that’s right. Seto Kaiba. Yugi Motou. And  _ Joey Wheeler _ .


	8. Chapter 8

“So he’s...gone.”

“Phillip Devine is on an extended leave, after a massive company reorganization, and Malakai--also known as Malakai Pearson, duelist from the African tournaments--is on his way back home to Algeria.” Kaiba leaned back in his chair, unable to prevent a triumphant smirk from creeping over his face. “I suppose we could be glad it wasn’t more difficult.”

“That’s all it was? A few phone calls and that’s it?” Joey lounged in one of the other chairs scattered around Kaiba’s office, his brow furrowed. “Seems like we could have done that from the beginning.”

“I had to keep finding all of  _ you _ .” Kaiba offered pointedly, glancing at Yugi. “And it took some time to get the funds transferred. Just be glad I didn’t have to attend a business meeting.”

“Why are we glad about that?”

“Because I’d be in a worse mood and more likely to throw you out.”

Joey quickly removed his feet from the coffee table he’d been resting them on. Teya and Mokubah lounged nearby, and Mokubah offered a pleased grin to watch Seto explain his triumph.

“So Devine’s out of here, for good?”

“Not quite. Actually getting rid of him will take time. And I don’t tend to dispose of my irritants so drastically anymore.” Kaiba steepled his fingers, exhaling slowly. “It is frustrating that he thought getting you three involved was a good idea.”

“He wanted duelists. And I was an opportune choice.” Yugi offered. “Joey’s been a finalist, and you saw, well. Not every duelist can afford to ignore an opportunity like that.”

“Yes, but it’s such a bad idea! Malakai himself is a finalist, and if he thought Devine had enough money, they could have enacted their plan straight away.” Kaiba paused, then continued. “It’s such rudimentary logic. If they had Malakai and Yugi, or Malakai and Joey, that would apparently be enough to contest  _ me _ .”

“You think we couldn’t take you?” Joey said.

“It doesn’t work that way. This isn’t just math, it’s not as simple as reading over an equation and balancing the numbers. The games we play, our duels, it’s about unique strategies, about reacting to new situations. It’s why it’s so difficult to write a program for dueling. With enough force, yes, you can overwhelm an opponent, but Yugi’s demonstrated again and again it’s not about simply the numbers on the cards.” Kaiba beckoned to Mokubah, ruffling his already-disheveled hair in an unusual gesture of affection.

“You saw it there, too, in fact. I might have been able to get us to Devine’s office, but it was Yugi who actually finished the argument.” Kaiba shrugged. “My ability to convince people to do something they don’t want to do, well, it is a limitation.”

For a moment, the group stared at Kaiba, Yugi smirking with a new confidence. “You’re admitting that you can’t do something?”

“It’s not that I  _ can’t _ do it, I’m simply saying--Listen, Yugi, it was good that you were there. That’s all.” Kaiba frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. “Don’t you all have a convention to get to?”

“Oh, we’re not in a rush. Besides, wouldn’t it be a good idea if someone was around to ‘keep an eye’ on us?” Yugi grinned, lifting his chin as Kaiba’s scowl deepened. The room fell silent for a long moment, the two duelists facing each other across Kaiba’s long desk, and finally Kaiba reached out to press a button on his intercom.

“Roland? Make sure you’re well enough to walk a bit. I have an event to attend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! Turns out it's tricky to include up to five characters at once in a text-based medium. Maybe next time I'll limit it to just two. 
> 
> This was really fun to write, and I hope at least someone has been able to enjoy it as much as I have.


End file.
